


Babysitting

by LilyGranate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Tony Stark, Babysitting, Captain America: The First Avenger, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard tiene solo una solución en mente. Steve tiene sus propios planes para sus días libres antes de irse a Europa a actuar frente a los soldados, pero... ¿cómo va a rechazar esos ojitos? Y no, no habla de los ojos del Stark mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Mortalmente serio. No puedo confiarle esta tarea a nadie más.

—Pero… ¿yo? Tiene que haber alguien más capacitado…

—¿Hay alguien más capacitado en América para cualquier cosa que el Capitán América? ¡Has vencido a Hitler más de 200 veces?

—Howard…

—… eres mi única opción. Por favor ¿puedes o no cuidar a Tony esta noche?

Steve se lleva una mano a la cara con frustración mientras mira al inventor frente a él con expresión de súplica. En sus brazos descansa un dormido bebé con marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas, y es que Howard jamás ha sabido como calmarle cuando se echa a llorar. Probablemente el infante cayó dormido mientras lloraba.

Entiende que Howard tiene el mega evento tecnológico del año esa noche, pero no comprende porque debe ser él quien deba cuidar a su hijo. Apenas ha conseguido unos días libres, casi contra de su voluntad, y planeaba pasarlos yendo a museos o pintando, como hace un montón de tiempo no hace. Las giras no le daban mucha oportunidad más que para hacer algunos bosquejos a carbón. Extraña los óleos y los pinceles, las acuarelas. Eso iba a ser su fin de semana, hasta antes que Howard llegase a cambiar sus planes.

Puede ver al bebé comenzar a removerse en los brazos de su padre, sus largas pestañas comenzando a moverse a punto de despertar. Ambos hombres pueden escuchar el comienzo del llanto en su pequeño pecho, y eso quiebra la resolución de Steve, quien se acerca y le toma con cuidado pero sin preocuparse demasiado, acomodándole contra su pecho. Como por arte de magia el niño vuelve a tranquilizarse apenas le tiene cerca, llevando un dedo su boca y volviendo a dormir. Su diminuto y pacífico rostro provoca que el mismo Steve se sienta tranquilo de alguna forma incomprensible.

—Es increíble —murmura Howard rascándose la cabeza, mirándoles a ambos como si fuesen un misterio mecánico por resolver—. Siempre se queja y se remueve cuando yo le sostengo, no importa la posición o el ángulo en que lo haga, pero apenas lo has tomado tú se quedó totalmente tranquilo. ¿Acaso tienes alguna experiencia con niños?

—No en verdad —asegura el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros con sutileza, aun mirando al bebé—. Pero creo que no debes pensarlo tanto, sencillamente tienes que sujetarle de una forma que se sienta seguro —como con cualquier pequeño animalito, piensa, pero cree que no cualquiera aceptará esa comparación así que se la guarda—. Dijiste que se llama Tony ¿verdad? Es muy lindo.

—Todo el mundo dice que es igual a mí, ¿me estás diciendo lindo, Cap? —pregunta con cierta sonrisa divertida el hombre, elevando sus cejas. Steve solo rueda sus ojos, negando mientras también sonríe.

—¿No se te hace tarde para tu evento? —pregunta en respuesta, aceptando tácitamente el favor.

—¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Te debo una enorme! Vendré a buscarle de madrugada, te dejo todo lo que pueda necesitar —exclama aliviado Howard, viendo el rubio como le apunta el enorme bolso que traía con él cuando le abrió la puerta hace unos minutos— ¡diviértanse!

—¡Me la debes, Stark! —le dice no demasiado fuerte, para no despertar al bebé, mientras Howard se despide y se marcha.

Cuando los pasos del hombre se pierden por las escaleras del antiguo edificio, Steve se vuelve a preguntar porque Howard le eligió precisamente a él como niñera. No es que deban faltarle opciones, seguro que Peggy podría hacer el trabajo… aunque quizás ella lo rechazó. Claro, eso tiene sentido. Él es el único idiota capaz de aceptar una solicitud así de precipitada sin poner demasiadas pegas.

Mirando al niño que duerme en sus brazos en calma, como si no tuviese nada de qué preocuparse mientras sintiese ese calor, Steve recuerda su propia infancia. Su padre había muerto durante la Primera Guerra, había estado en el campo de batalla cuando él nació y jamás tuvo oportunidad de cogerle en brazos como él ahora sostiene al bebé de Howard. Su madre le había protegido y cuidado, eran sus brazos y sus besos los que recuerda vagamente en su vida de infante, al menos hasta que la tuberculosis la arrancó de su lado. Steve creció solo y estuvo así hasta que Bucky llegó a su vida. ¿Cuántos niños más había dejado huérfanos la Primera Guerra? ¿Cuántos niños más va a dejar huérfanos esta Segunda? Los menos posibles, si de él depende. Porque esa es la razón que tiene para ir a pelear, ese es el motivo que le impulsó a presentarse tantas veces al ejército. Al menos si él muere no dejará a ningún huérfano atrás.

Camina por el viejo departamento llevando con él a Tony. Por los ventanales se cuela la última luz del atardecer y comienza a iluminarse la nocturna New York, la gente en las calles comienza el cambio, los trabajadores diurnos regresan a sus hogares y los nocturnos empiezan sus actividades. No se arriesga a cambiar la temperatura del menor, así que se sienta en un sillón a mirar a través del vidrio en vez de salir al balcón, relajándose en la comodidad del blando mueble. Es su día libre y por mucho que se preocupe sus pensamientos no van a matar a ningún nazi ni van a traer de regreso a salvo a su mejor amigo. Solo puede dedicarse a observar la ciudad que nunca duerme y empaparse de ella para cuando viaje a Europa la próxima semana y solo pueda verla en sus recuerdos.

Es un sonido ligero el que llama su atención, bajando los ojos y encontrándose con los marrones brillantes del niño. Sus pestañas oscuras agitándose a cada parpadeo, sin amenaza de llanto pero si curiosidad hacia él, hacia el desconocido que le sostiene entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Tony ¿dormiste bien? —hay una sonrisa en sus labios mientras pregunta, porque sabe que el bebé no va a entenderle, pero siente una sensación de paz al conversar al menos.

Tony gorjea en respuesta, sus diminutas manos elevándose en su dirección, específicamente hacia su cabello rubio. Steve sonríe más ante esto, inclinándose hacia el bebé y permitiéndole tocar sus suaves hebras, agradeciendo haberse bañado poco antes de que Howard llegase luego de salir a correr. Siente los pequeños tirones, pero valen la pena por la risa inocente y cristalina del niño.

—Eres encantador —se ríe Steve, sintiendo como Tony parece aburrirse de su cabello y baja hacia su rostro, tocándole las mejillas y los párpados, tirando de su nariz.

Deja un suave beso en la pequeña palma cuando pasa por sus labios, sintiendo un dolor profundo al imaginar a ese dulce bebé creciendo solo. ¿Cuántas veces Howard se ha metido en problemas por su trabajo con el ejército? ¿Qué pasaría si pierden la guerra? ¿Quién puede asegurarle que Tony Stark va a tener una vida plena si es que los nazis ganan? Pero está en su poder cambiar eso, ese había sido el objetivo del Doctor Erskine al convertirle en un súper soldado ¿cierto? No volverle un _showman_ que recorre el país haciendo campaña para ganar dinero para la guerra. Su poder es para más, es para darles un futuro a todos los niños de América, tal como el pequeño Tony.

Entre sus dedos largos, la manita del bebé parece minúscula y frágil pero eso no detiene a Steve en besarle con ternura el dorso de la piel suave y con olor a talco, mirando a esos ojos marrones que le observan con atención, sus redondas mejillas sonrojadas. Howard tiene razón, es muy parecido a él. Le sonríe y le acomoda mejor en sus brazos, mirándole de frente porque así es como los hombres hacen sus promesas.

—Voy a ganar esta guerra, Tony. Por ti y por todos los niños como tú.

La risa del infante llena de calidez su corazón, dándole por un momento la certeza de que va a hacerlo, de que no va a dejar que esa promesa sea en vano.

 

* * *

 

Siempre lo ha sabido, desde que despertó en este tiempo extraño y descubrió que en el centro de New York hay un edificio enorme con _“ese”_ apellido en la cima. Al comienzo fue fácil ignorarlo, pensar en otras cosas como lo odioso que es el sujeto, en su arrogancia, su sarcasmo y esas ínfulas de dios omnipotente que no se le quitan incluso en presencia de un auténtico Dios, como lo es Thor. No es difícil mantener su mente ocupada lejos de esos pensamientos perturbadores, al menos no lo es hasta que al final ocurre lo inevitable y se enamora del idiota.

Aún entonces no lo piensa. Es solo un genio, millonario, casanova, filántropo del siglo XXI. Aunque todos los Vengadores están de acuerdo con que el tipo tiene la mentalidad de un adolescente, en apariencia es mayor que él y, en general, lo único que comparte con ese bebé que estuvo toda una noche cuidado hace tantos años es el nombre. El nombre y unos hermosos ojos marrones enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras.

La noche que hace el amor por primera vez con Tony Stark su subconsciente decide castigarle haciéndole soñar con ese recuerdo, y el ver el rostro pacífico del hombre que duerme entre sus brazos hace que suelte un gemido adolorido, lleno de insana culpabilidad. Instantáneamente, por sus instintos de Iron Man, tiene a su amante mirándole preocupado y debe tener escrito en todo su rostro su angustia, porque el abrazo del moreno se estrecha a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa, Capi? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Es su tono de voz, tan parecido al de Howard el que termina quebrándole. Oh, cielos, oh, cielos…

—… ¡Estoy tan muerto! —exclama el rubio cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo, abrazándose más a Tony.

—¿Capi? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—… ¿eres consciente de que te conozco desde que eres un bebé? —le pregunta escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre. Puede sentir los dedos del magnate acariciando consoladoramente su espalda, arriba y abajo, y vuelta a empezar—. Te tuve en mi departamento en Brooklyn cuando apenas tenías unos meses, te cuidé antes de ir a Italia, te prometí…

—Que ganarías la guerra por mí. Lo sé.

La respiración del Capitán se corta por un momento, antes de alejarse de su refugio en el cuello de Tony para mirar a sus ojos. Hay algo de diversión en esa mirada, pero también comprensión, y eso es algo a lo que Steve no está acostumbrado a ver en los ojos del hombre que siempre tiene el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua.

— _¿Lo sabes?_ ¡¿Cómo?!

—Papá dejó una grabadora en tu departamento esa noche por alguna razón, en algún lugar. Y también tomó fotografías de cuando nos encontró a ambos durmiendo juntos… aunque no durmiendo como ahora, claro —y ahí está su lengua afilada, por supuesto. Steve ahoga un jadeo mientras sus mejillas se encienden por la vergüenza.

—¡No digas eso! Oh, cielos… tu padre va a matarme cuando nos encontremos en el más allá —murmura cubriendo su rostro con una mano mientras se gira para quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, pero siente como Tony se le sube encima, apartando su mano e inclinándose para rozar sus labios mientras le mira a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Capi, cuando nos vayamos al más allá, déjame a mi padre a mí —le indica con guiño Tony y Steve se encuentra sonriendo apenas mientras acepta su beso, enternecido por la idea de irse juntos, aunque honestamente no cree que Tony piense que hay una vida después de la muerte. Demasiado pragmático para eso.

Dejándose llevar por las caricias ajenas, aunque el reloj del buro dice que son las cuatro de la madrugada, Steve se hace una nota mental de preguntar por esas fotografías. Siempre se quedó con el deseo de poder pintar en un lienzo la pacífica expresión dormida del pequeño Tony, quizás pueda cumplirlo basándose en la vieja foto décadas después. O quizás pueda cumplir un deseo nuevo y pintar la pacífica expresión dormida pero del Tony actual.

O ambas, siempre puede hacer ambas. El mundo ya no está en una permanente guerra, en general, así que quizás consiga el suficiente tiempo para plasmar ambas imágenes. Y eso es gracias a que pudo cumplir la promesa que hace tanto le hizo al pequeño bebé que Howard dejó en sus brazos por una noche, aunque fuese congelándose a si mismo en el camino, solo para ser sacado del hielo por el hombre en que ese infante acabó convirtiéndose.

* * *

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Basado por completo en este Fanart: http://tinyurl.com/o8u8tj3  
> Gracias al grupo de FB "Stony - You gave me a home" por la traducción y la Inspiración <3  
> (Sé que no tiene mucho sentido espacio/tiempo que Steve haya conocido a Tony de bebé (o Tony tendría más de 60 años) pero ignoremos eso en pro del Stony, please ahaha)  
> ¡Los comentarios siempre son muy bienvenidos! Igual que los kudos <3  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
